Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockable door structure used in an electronic device, especially to a waterproof lockable door and a pressure adjusted plug thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technology and the related hardware, a notebook computer becomes the main stream in the market. For providing a space for the user to upgrade or expand the equipment, certain models allowing the user to expand the hardware have been developed by skilled people in the art. One or a plurality of openings are formed in the above-mentioned models, and a reserved space is formed inside the housing of the models. The reserved space allows the consumer to freely assemble the hardware by himself/herself, thereby providing more convenience for the user to install or detach the hardware.
On the other hand, for preventing dust or water from entering the interior of the housing through the opening, a cover member is installed at the opened area formed on the surface of the housing thereby achieving an effect of shielding or closing the opening. Take the U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,437 for example, a lockable door assembly is disclosed for being used in a notebook computer and fastened on a housing thereof. The backside of the lockable door assembly is installed with a waterproof pad, thereby allowing the waterproof pad to be disposed between the lockable door assembly and the opening, so effects of easy operation, dustproof and waterproof are provided.
However, the lockable door assembly disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,437 has following shortages: firstly, the installation tolerance of the waterproof pad and the opening has to be precise, or poor airtight is caused at the location where the waterproof pad and the opening being engaged and the waterproof capability is lowered; secondly, when the waterproof pad is plugged into the opening, the waterproof pad compresses the air inside the opening, so the user has to apply a greater force to place the waterproof pad to a preset location and the design causes bad user experience.
In view of the above-mentioned shortages, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for inventing a novel design to solve the above-mentioned shortages.